


The Proposal

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Proposal

It had been six months since you had last spoken to Dean. He’d send Cheyenne postcards from all over the country, and an envelope with cash sent to you. Never a letter, never a return address. Just money. You’d never used it, as you put it right in her college savings. Slowly, she stopped asking when he was coming to see her, and just asked if she got a postcard while at school. It broke your heart at first, but seeing how well she was holding up helped a bit.

John did get the job at the farm, and was able to have a very flexible schedule. Mainly because he could do the work of two teens, and do it much quicker. Things seemed to flow smoothly between the two of you. It was never addressed, your relationship was never really ‘changed’ as far as words went. However, things did change after that kiss. It started small- sitting closer on the couch, holding hands whenever you could, stealing goodnight kisses, going on movie dates now and then, and of course, family days with Cheyenne. You knew that if things progressed, you would have to explain things to Cheyenne. She was still young, and you hadn’t dated much since Dean. There was no way for her to remember. 

Many nights, John ended up staying at your apartment. Though, you’d never had sex. It was nice to fall asleep on his chest. He never pushed you, and never even brought it up. You figured that he was being a gentleman. If Cheyenne spent the weekend at your parents, or with a friend, you would stay at his place. You’d exchanged keys a couple months after he moved in.

Cheyenne was set to start school back up in a couple weeks, which made you emotional. She was going into the next grade, and turning eight. Time really did fly. She had just left that morning to spend the next week with your family. They were taking all the kids to the amusement park. You’d actually gone camping with them over the summer, so you’d opted out of the amusement park. The last time you went, there was far too much puke for your liking.

It was your day off, so John had to work later. You were currently laying on your stomach, arm over his, using his arm as a pillow. You were actually quite comfortable. You’d become accustomed to stealing one or two of his shirts at a time and wearing them as night shirts. It was nice on the nights he had to go into work for one reason or another. “Y/N. Wake up.” He whispered. 

“I don’t wanna.” You grumbled. That morning you had woken up long enough to wake up Chey, get her breakfast, make sure she had what she needed, and say goodbye. Then you had gone right back to bed. The two of you had decided that last night was a good night for a movie marathon.

He chuckled. “I need to talk to you.” He said. That got your attention. Slowly, you rolled onto your back. Your eye lids were half open.

“I swear. I didn’t do it.” You smiled. It was your go-to reply. He smirked, sitting up. Sighing, you sat up, too. Running your hand through your mess of hair, you wondered what was going on. “Is everything okay?” You asked, worried.

John smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing like that.” You let out a sigh of relief. “Look, I _know_ we’ve never really talked about what we are. It just… _happened_. We didn’t have the most ‘normal’ of starts, either.” That made you chuckle. It was the biggest understatement ever. 

“ _Hell_ , I’m sure that we’ll have our share of problems because of that, but we have each other. You, the boys, and Cheyenne are my _world_.” You gave him a soft smile. He wasn’t one to get all lovey. “That being said, I have something for you.” You were thinking a necklace or something. However, you were way off. He pulled out a small black box. Your eyes widened. “I _know_ I’m an old man, I know that this isn’t exactly _conventional_ , I know that we’ll face hardships, but none of that matters. I love you, Y/N.” That made you tear up. He’d never actually said it in words. Usually it was in his actions. “Will you marry me?” He finished, a big grin on his face, his eyes lighting up. 

Your heart was pounding, your eyes were watery, and you were shaking. Licking your lips, you nodded. “You’re _not_ an old man, John.” You told him. “And yes, I _will_.” He took out a beautiful silver ring, with a single diamond in the middle. You’d never discussed marriage, or your preference in jewelry. However, he just happened to know you so well. John put it on your left ring ringer, and didn’t let go of your hand. 

Leaning forward, you kissed him with as much passion as you could. He laced his fingers in your hair, tugging lightly. You bit his lip, moving your legs so you were sitting on his lap. Pulling away, you smiled at him. “I love you, John.” You finally said, running your hand down his bare chest. He always slept in just boxers. No matter the temperature. His thumb rubbed your cheek gently. His eyes seemed to be studying every feature of your face. Kissing him again, you moved your hips against him. His hands moved to the hem of the your shirt and pulled it up a bit. You sat up enough to get it off. “Before we go any further…I have to tell you something.”

“What?” His voice was soft.

You bit your lip slightly. “It’s been… _awhile_.” You admitted. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to over the past few years, it just didn’t happen. You weren’t in a relationship, and you weren’t into one night stands. Your eyes were down, unsure of what he would say.

He tilted your chin to make you look at him. “How long?” He asked.

“ _Uh_ , like…eight years?” You admitted. There was no way you were having sex in high school after having a baby, then you were focused on moving out.

He raised his eyebrows. “I honestly wouldn’t have guessed that.” John said honestly. You shifted slightly, thinking that it put him off. “Hey, hey…” He whispered. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It doesn’t matter to me how longs it’s been, Y/N.” There was a smile on his face. “Just means that we’ll take it slow. _Okay_? Because I’m _pretty sure_ that I’ve read after two years it’s like losing it all over again.” He smirked, trying to make light of the situation.

You laughed. “I think I’ve read that, too.” You leaned so your arms were around his neck, your naked chest against his. “So, Mr. _Winchester_? Wanna show me the ropes?” Your tongue was between your teeth, as you smiled. 

“You think I could say ‘no’ to _you_?” He said before kissing you again. Kissing him came so natural to you, like it’s what your lips were made for. John gently rolled you so you were underneath him. You looked up at him, nothing but adoration and lust in your eyes. Pulling him back down, you moved your hips up slightly. Feeling the bulge in his boxers, you moaned slightly. John kissed down your body, leaving little love bites. You couldn’t help but smile. As he reached your underwear, he stopped and looked up at you. “Just tell me if you get uncomfortable.”

You nodded. “I will.” You agreed. With your consent, he removed your underwear. You’d only really done this a couple times. He pushed your knees apart slightly, John leaned forward. You sucked in a breath as he licked you slowly. Your head fell back, a small moan escaping you as he sucked on your clit. He was taking his time, and it felt amazing. Your breathing started coming in pants, your fists were clenching the sheets, and you could feel that tightening in your stomach. John gently pushed one finger in, starting to finger you. 

One of your hands went to his hair, gripping what you could. “Oh! _John_!” You moaned, your back arching slightly. You could feel him smirk against you, his scruff rubbing against you. He added a second finger and sped up his movements slightly. “JOHN!” You yelled, cumming, and gripping his hair a little too tight. He slowed down do ease you through your orgasm. Letting go of his hair, you gave him a lazy smile. “Sorry about your hair.” You could tell where your hand had been.

There was a grin on his face. “Don’t be.” John moved back over you, kissing you hard. Your hand moved down to his boxers, slipping in the front. You gripped him, slowly pumping as his hips rocked forward. “This is about _you_.” He told you, his lips ghosting over yours. You looked into his eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth. It wasn’t just some line that some guys may use.

“Top drawer of my night stand.” You told him, moving his boxers down as much as you could. As he shifted, reaching over, you kissed his chest. You saw him pull out the unopened box of condoms. “I like to be prepared for the very _unlikely_ event that I’ll bring a guy home. Don’t worry, they aren’t expired.” You chuckled. “Get rid of those boxers.” You grinned, taking the box from him. John stood up, kicking them off towards the side. By the time he was back over you, you took a condom from the box.

John took the small package from you and opened it. He pulled out the condom, which happened to be some neon color, and rolled it on. Leaning over you, he kissed your neck. “Are you ready?” He asked, lining himself up.

Nodding, you arched your back so your chest was more against his. “I am.” You replied with a smile. A moment later, he was slowly entering you. Every couple moments, he would stop and let you adjust. You were slightly squeezing his shoulders as he went. It wasn’t a 'pain’, just a bit uncomfortable. Once he was completely in, he looked in your eyes. “ _Move_ , John.” You kissed him. It was less about sex with him, and actually making love. You’d never thought there was a difference, until now. You took your time, kissing, holding each other, and enjoying the moment.

You moved one of your legs just slightly, and it seemed to intensify everything. A loud moan made it’s way out of you, and you bit his lip. John pulled away slightly, watching your face. “John.” You moaned. “Faster.” It had moved past simply making love. Now it was about chasing that pleasure. You didn’t have to tell him twice. He moved so he was on his knees, able to see your whole body. He finally really saw a couple of your other tattoos. One on your ribcage, a simple flower design, and one on the spot on your breast bone under your breasts- a few small stars. They almost seemed to cup part of the underside. His hand rubbed your stomach, down to your clit. He simply rubbed around it.

“So beautiful. I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.” He told you, his voice almost primal.

You came undone underneath him. Your legs pulling him closer, your back arched, crying out his name. “Oh God, John!”

He leaned back over you, his forehead almost touching yours. He wasn’t far behind.  John buried his face in your neck as he came. He bit your neck, making you moan. You’d never thought you’d be into biting. You were very, very wrong.

Both of you were catching your breath, smiles on your faces. John kissed you gently before pulling out. “That was amazing.” You said, stroking his cheek.

“I’d have to agree. And that’s just missionary, basically. There are many others. Only if you want to try them, though.” He added.

You laughed. “ _No_ , it’s not like I’d like to try new things in the bedroom with my _fiance_.” You grinned. That would take some getting used to, but in a good way. He moved to get up for a second to get cleaned up, giving you a nice view of his ass. “I like _this_ view just as much.” 

John looked over his shoulder and chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” You nodded, snuggling into your pillow. A few minutes later, he returned, pulling you close. You buried your face in his chest, yawning. “I don’t have to work for a couple hours, so we can catch a short nap if you want.” He offered.

You looked up at him. “Nah. I’m _starving_. Why don’t you get cleaned up for work, and I’ll make breakfast?” You offered.

“Sounds good.” He kissed you again before sliding out of bed. You stretched and sighed. You used muscles you forgot you even had. Sitting up, you grabbed his shirt once more and slid it on, along with your underwear. You’d shower later that afternoon before running errands. You put your hair up in a messy bun, making you look more like the college student you should be at the moment. The thought made you chuckle to yourself.

You heard the water running as you walked out of your bedroom and towards the kitchen. Turning on the radio, you turned it up. Probably louder than you should have, but you knew that a good majority of the other tenants were out at work. You started dancing around, and singing while pulling out everything to make home made biscuits, sausage and gravy. You had your mixer going, singing into the spatula when you heard someone clear their throat behind you.

Jumping, you let out a small scream. Clutching your chest, you threw the spatula at Dean. Once you caught your breath, you turned down the radio. “ _Jesus_ , Dean. _What the hell is wrong with you_?” You asked, glaring at him.

He laughed. “Sorry, but I knocked like four times. I figured you didn’t hear me over the music.” He shrugged.

“You figured right. Now you can wash that spatula for me. I need it.” You told him, turning back to the mixer. “So, what are you _doing_ here, anyway?” You asked, glancing at him at the sink.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “You didn’t get my letter?” You shook your head. “I sent you a letter with the last bit of money saying I’d stop by before school started to bring her school shopping. Is she home?”  

You turned off the mixer and lifted the top. “She’s at the amusement park with my family for a week.” You explained, using the large ice cream scoop to make the biscuits.

“Why so much food then? There’s _no way_ you can eat all that.” He pointed to all the pans.

Turning to look at him, you rested your left hand against the counter, your right forming a fist on your hip. “That’s _none_ of your busin–”  

Your ring caught the light, making him furrow his brow. “Who’s the future Mr?” He nodded his chin to your hand.

Glancing down, you smiled again. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” You started, a grin on your face. Before you could say much more, John rounded the corner, drying his hair.

“Hey babe, what smells so good?” He asked, finally looking up, between you and Dean. “Why didn’t you tell me Dean was here?”

You shrugged. “He’s only been here a few minutes. Nearly gave me a damn heart attack. _Apparently_ he came to bring Chey school shopping.” You told him, turning your attention back to the food. You put the biscuits in the oven and moved towards the toppings. “He said he sent a letter, but I’m guessing it didn’t get here in time.” Your eyes never left the cookbook.

John crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Sorry, Dean. I took her last week. We went into the city for the day.” He told him simply. “I _think_ we got everything on her list, right, Y/N?”

You glanced at him. “You had the list the teacher sent us, _right_?” He nodded. “Then you should know if you guys got everything.” You teased. “I’m pretty sure. She could always use more, though. Kid goes through things like water.” Which was true. You were tempted to start buying in bulk all year just to be sure you were set. “She’d _always_ love more clothes. I need to get rid of the smaller ones anyway.”

Dean had a very pissed off look on his face. “ _Wait_ , is Dad…?” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

“Am I _what_?” The tone in John’s voice made it clear that Dean needed to be very careful about what words he chose.

“If you two end up fighting, do it _out_ of the kitchen. And you _better_ clean up after.” You were currently stirring the gravy. Over the course of six months, your feelings towards Dean became more neutral.

They both looked at the back of your head, not that you knew it. “Are you the one who gave her that ring?” He asked. You couldn’t hold back the snicker that came out. “ _What_?”

“I’m _not_ answering that.” You laughed, looking over at John. He knew exactly what you were thinking, you knew that because he had a huge grin on her face.

“And _why not_?” Dean snapped.

“Because that’s not all I gave her this morning.” John smirked. Your face turned bright red, turning back to your cooking. Dean’s eyes widened.

“You’re _not_ serious? You’re marrying my _father_?” He asked, disgust in his voice.

Sighing, you handed the spoon to John. “ _Please_ keep stirring. I don’t want to eat burnt gravy.” You told him. You turned to Dean, standing in that 'pissed off mother’ stance you seemed to gain once your daughter could start walking. “No. I’m not marrying your _father_. I’m marrying _John_. The man. The man who has been here _every day_ for six months. The one who has stayed up with Cheyenne when she’s sick and I have to work the next morning. The one who takes her to school, the one who walks her to the park on his days off. I’m marrying the man who held me as I cried over _your_ stupid ass.” You poked him in the chest. Your face was redder now, but because you were angry. Clenching your jaw, you could see John’s shoulders shaking out of the corner of your eye. Of course that made it hard for you to keep a straight face. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. Opening them, you looked at Dean. “I’m marrying my _best friend_. So, if you don’t like that, I dunno what to tell you.” You shrugged, giving him a 'idgaf’ look.

“He’s your daughter’s _grandfather_!” He yelled back, getting a bit closer.

Narrowing your eyes, you knew you about to go for the low blow, but he deserved it. Getting in your face, you channeled the lowest, firmest voice you could. “He’s been more of a father to her than you could _ever_ hope to be. He stayed when he didn’t _have_ to, and when you walked away. Sending money and postcards doesn’t make you a father. So don’t even pull that shit with me.” You had to get on your toes to get in his face, so you moved back to standing. “Cheyenne will be home sometime next week. I’ll let John know when, and he’ll tell you what day is good for you guys to go out.” You voice was too calm. 

You took the spoon from John and smiled. “I got it from here. It’s almost done. Go relax.” You told him. Turning to look at Dean over your shoulder you sighed. “If you’re staying for breakfast, wash your hands and set the table.” Sure, you were beyond pissed at him, you hated his attitude, but he was John’s son. And your daughter’s father. This was going to be interesting.

Dean stood there, silent. John walked over to him, face blank. “She offered you breakfast. Go wash your hands and set the table. I’m _sure_ you can manage.” He said, a slight smirk now on his face.

“I’ve walked into the Twilight Zone….” Dean grumbled, walking to the sink. As much as he hated this, as much as it disgusted him, he had to stay in her good graces to see Cheyenne. Although, from what he saw, she wouldn’t deny him that anyway. She’d been mad at him from day one and still wanted him around. Sighing, he dried his hands and looked around for the plates. It didn’t take him long to set the table.

You brought in the biscuits, and went back in for the pans. All of you sat down, an awkward silence taking over. “So. How’s work?” You asked Dean, taking a biscuit to cut open.

“Uh. _Busy_?” He sounded confused.

John spoke up. “What Dean does can get dangerous. So, he has to keep on his toes. It gets hectic.” He told you. Your eyes shot to Dean. “I guess it’s time we tell you about the family business, even if I am out of it. _Technically_.”


End file.
